


Frybread

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Food, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Roger bond over frybread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frybread

Roger stood beside his father, eyes wide in curiosity as he watched his father work. At the moment Earl was pulling balls of dough into flat disks, his hands working at a rapid pace as he did so. He was always amazed at how easily his father worked with a hand that was missing two fingers and he looked down at his own hands, wondering if he would ever be as good as his father with all ten of his own fingers.

Once the dough was ready, Earl started to toss them into a large pan of hot oil, frying them. “This is a recipe my grandfather taught me,” he finally said, looking over at his son with a smile. “He only ever made frybread for special occasions and days.”

“Is today a special day?” Roger signed with his hands.

Earl considered this as he carefully turned the dough over, mindful of their color to ensure an even fry on both sides. He then looked back over at his son, shrugging his shoulders. “We survived the day, didn't we?” he offered.

“Does that make it special?” the boy signed, watching as the frybread that was ready was plucked from the hot oil carefully and placed on a paper towel to allow to cool and drain.

“I think so,” Earl said with a shrug. He smiled as he picked up one of the frybreads and ripped a piece off, offering it to Roger. “See for yourself, hm?”

Roger took the bread willingly enough, looking it over before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. He perked up at the taste, looking back up at a smiling Earl. “These are great,” he signed.

“So it's okay to consider today a special day then?” he teased.

Roger laughed and nodded before signing, “yeah!”

“Good. Go and get the honey from the cupboard. I always liked honey with my frybread.”

 


End file.
